1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, a program, and a recording medium storing the program, enabling switching from a state of an enlarged display of an image to display of another image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As of recent, increase in capabilities of digital cameras to perform continuous shooting operations is notable. There are also more situations where users perform continuous shooting operations. The user can compare multiple images shot of the same subject, and select a desired image. In doing so, the user displays focused portions of photographed images in an enlarged manner to confirm whether or not details of the images are in focus, and compares the images. In conventional cameras, focused portions of the multiple images obtained by continuous shooting operations are displayed in an enlarged manner, the same position in the images being confirmed by switching among the images with the enlarged position and enlargement factor maintained, using a four-way operational key or an operating member (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-60387). On the other hand, changing of enlargement factor and moving of the enlarged position is performed by touch operations on display apparatuses of recent years equipped with touch panels.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-101977 discloses a method of switching from a first image to a second image in a touch-panel display control apparatus, where an enlarged first image and second image are handled as one continuous image, and the content of the display on the display screen is moved according to dragging operations performed by the user. However, while the display control apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-101977 displays the enlarged first image on to the second image by the dragging operation, the second image is displayed without the enlargement factor and enlarged position of the first image being maintained. On the other hand, while a display control apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-60387 displays the next image with the enlargement factor and enlarged position of the first image being maintained, instruction to this effect cannot be made by a touch operation.